This disclosure relates to a support system for a blade outer air seal (BOAS), and more particularly to a support system for segments of a variable outer air seal.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section. BOAS assemblies circumscribe arrays of blades in the compression section, turbine section, or both. Turbomachines have developed passive and active systems for controlling clearances of the gap between the outer air seal and the tip of the turbine blade.
Supporting BOAS assemblies may be difficult. Fasteners can undesirably protrude into flowpaths of the turbomachine. Some components of the BOAS assemblies may not be able to accommodate direct clamping loads making fastener design in these areas difficult.